It started with a whisper
by bkaye26
Summary: Castle's speaks without thinking, is it a question Beckett is ready to handle or will she be stubborn enough to ignore it? [Now updated with Chapter 4]
1. Avoidance

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned 'em I wouldn't be writing fanfic now would I? ;)

**_Timeline_: **Sometime in late season 5 or very early season 6.

_**Authors Note: **_I went with a _T _rating just to be safe for future chapters, cuz ya never know what might come up and knowing me and my nervousness to post anything on here I would probably forget to change it as time went on.

* * *

They're silent with each other the whole morning, Kate doesn't even say a word when Castle brings her coffee and sets it on the bathroom counter while shes getting ready. So he retreats to the kitchen and sits at the bar reading the paper, still quite surprised, because of her current state of not talking, that she actually woke him up this morning when she got the call.

"Dad!" Alexis bounds down the stairs.

"Morning, Pumpkin. What time are you leaving to head back to school-"

"What did you say to Kate last night?" Alexis interjects and completely changes the subject.

Castle plays dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"I was up early Skyping with Max, his family went to Europe for a family reunion and I wanted to talk to him before they left for the day. Anyways, I saw Kate storm out of here for a morning run and she did not look happy."

"She always goes for a morning run." Castle remarks, still hoping his daughter doesn't catch on.

"Dad! She looked extremely angry and she was so driven to get out of here that she completely missed me sitting on the couch. What did you say to her?"

Just then, Kate comes from the office with her gun, badge and keys and interrupts their conversation. "Good morning Alexis. Text me when you get back to your dorm. Just remember, a few more weeks and its Spring Break. Drive safe!" Kate squeezes her tightly, shoots a glare in Castle's direction and is out the door. Leaving Castle trailing behind, if he has any hopes of catching a ride with her to the crime scene he better get going. "Goodbye, Pumpkin." He leans in and quickly kisses her on the forehead. "I'll call you tonight."

"Bye!" Alexis calls after them.

By the time he gets into the hall, Kate is standing in the elevator with her hand braced on the door to keep it open. They stay in complete, and in Castle's opinion _awkward_, silence down to the parking garage. Usually on the mornings Kate stays over she lets Castle drive, but in order to not rock the boat even more, Castle makes his way to the passenger door without hesitation.

* * *

"So you're really not gonna talk to me?" Castle remarks to an obviously pissed off Beckett as they step out the elevator and turn to enter the morgue.

"No!"

"Alright. What's going on with the two of you?" Lanie tries to pry, knowing she probably won't get much from Kate while Castle is still in the room, but it's worth a shot.

"Nothing."

"Kate, would you please talk to me?" Castle begs.

"Got anything for us, Lanie?" Kate sharply changes the subject to the body on hand.

"As a matter of fact I do, two .32s, but other than that, no prints and no..."

"What about..." Castle was cut off my an extremely pissed Beckett glare.

"Alright, Castle. Out... Now!" The ME exclaims.

"But wha-t about the body, and..." He was cut off again by a death glare, but this one from not from his visibly seething girlfriend who was not meeting his gaze, but from a very angry medical examiner who had access to very sharp objects. Castle knew how to pick his battles and this definitely wasn't one of them.

"Spill."

"What?!" Kate huffs.

"You know what."

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Lanie. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Kate." Lanie begs with a glare that could melt ice.

"Fine... Castle sorta asked me a question when we were in bed last night and I'm pretty sure he meant it but..."

"But what? what did he ask you?" Lanie starts to get impatient.

"-it's just that I didn't think we were to that point yet and..." Kate continues on her train of thought.

A shrill alert tone comes from the ME's phone and Kate, who sees this as her out, turns to walk out, but is caught by the elbow by Lanie before she can get very far. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast. Don't think you're getting away that easy. Drinks. My apartment. Tonight at 8. You don't show, I will come find you."

Kate grins, half frustrated but also half relieved and slips out to deal with the situation waiting for her in the hallway.

"Pearlmutter? What do you want?" can be heard as the morgue doors flutter closed.

* * *

**_Another note from the Author: _**So this started out as something fun, but then it took a little bit of an abrupt turn. If you have thoughts of ideas or a review or whatever drop 'em by or PM me, I don't mind. Please be easy on me though, this is one of my first few stories. Ya'll are great. Cheers.


	2. Confession

"Alright Castle. stop brooding."

Castle perks up, "so you're talking to me now?"

"Yes, as long as it has nothing to do with last night."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me all day?"

"Castle. You can't just..." they pass by a uniform in the hall and Kate's voice drops to whisper "...ask me something off hand and unplanned like that and not expect me to be a little upset."

"We'll it wasn't exactly unplanned."

Kate's eyes narrow. "So you planned to ask me like that?!"

"Well not exactly."

"How were you going to ask me then?" shooting Castle a stern, yet inquisitive, look.

"I can't just tell you- you know what? Every time I have tried to surprise you or give you something my plans always go awry."

"Very true." She flashes him a bright smile.

"Look, I know I screwed up here but would you at least let me make it up to you?"

Kate catches sight of the boys walking towards them, "can we just drop it for now and talk later?"

"I can do that! What about when we're done for the night? we could grab a drink at the Old Haunt?"

"Sorry Castle, I already have a girls night planned with Lanie... Hey guys. What you find out at the convenience store by our vic's apartment?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing useful anyways." Esposito tosses the cruisers keys onto Ryan's desk.

"I got three words to cheer you up: drinks. on. me. Old Haunt after we wrap up tonight? say 8ish?" He glances at Kate out of the corner of his eye. _If she's going out tonight, after this fiasco, so is he._

"Sure bro!" Esposito sneaks off towards the break room acting like he is going grab a cup of coffee and when none of his partners are looking he makes a dash for the stairwell.

"Yeah! Just let me call Jenny and let her know." Ryan steps out, into the conference room.

Kate scoffs and talks through her teeth "I swear if you tell them what we've been talking about I will say no."

"Well. To be fair we haven't really 'talked,'" emphasizing his point with air quotes, "about it, we've just sort of hinted at it."

"Castle."

"okay fine- wait. you said 'you will say no', so there's a possibility of you saying yes?"

"Castle, we're not talking about this right now remember?"

Castle gets a smug grin on his face and sits back in his chair.

"Hey Ryan, I got a few more places for us to check out tonight before we call it a night, where's Esposito?"

Ryan smiles.

"Lanie?"

"Of course. I don't understand why they're hiding it. It's not news to any of us."

"Well. Let them be. This time around is different for them. Special."

"Never pegged you for a romantic, Beckett."

"Oh shut up, Ryan."

"Well. It's almost seven now if we don't hit up those two places soon we'll all be late, plus we don't have time to wait for Esposito to drive all the way back here from the morgue. Ryan, you're taking Castle. I'm texting you the second address now." Kate pockets her phone, grabs her coat and keys, and boards the elevator.

"Jeeze, bro. What'd you do this time to get booted out of Beckett's car?"

"Nothing. She just is avoiding finishing a conversation we started earlier."

"About?" Ryan prods.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." Castle says carefully avoiding eye contact.

"You brought up something serious didn't you?"

Castle scoffs, "No!"

"Mmhmm. Keep holding it in, we'll get it out of you somehow." Ryan smiles and as they jump into his cruiser.

About an hour and a half later Castle calls Kate, "you find anything?"

Kate huffs, exhausted, "No. You guys?"

"Nothing. I don't get why it's so hard to find anything about this case. It's like all of the evidence has disappeared off the planet... ooohh. Wouldn't that be a twist. The murderer was a astronaut and flew to Mars talking all the evidence with him..."

"Castle. Stop spinning wild theories and have fun getting a drink with the boys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? No phone call at the end of the night?"

"No. I'm fairly certain that after you're done getting drinks with the boys, when they know you're hiding something from them, you might end up drinking one too many and calling to tell me more that I'm not ready to hear."

"Valid point. Well... have fun at Lanie's. I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight, Castle."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Kate takes a deep breath, shakes the tension out of shoulders, and knocks.

"Alright, Lanie. I'm here."

"Glass of wine?"

"Please."

"Alright, girl. What is going on between you and Castle. Did he ask you to move into the loft or something?"

"Somethin' like that..." taking a giant swig of her wine and keeping her eyes glued to the bottom of her glass.

Lanie's eyes get big in realization... "Oh!... he didn't!"

"He did!"

"Well. What did you say?"

Kate takes a couple more big sips from her glass, "I... well... I... y-you should have seen him Lanie. He looked so heartbroken when I couldn't respond right away. I was so stunned. I mean, I knew we were heading in that direction but not quite this soon and I definitely thought the gesture would be a little bit more romantic."

* * *

_fin for now. ;)_

* * *

_ **Authors Notes: **trying to have the next chapter written sooner than this one. This last semester is kicking my butt. __sorry for the long wait! Also, sorry if this seams choppy for some reason it does a little bit to me._

_I won't beg but review if you'd like. ;)_

_-B_


	3. Persistance

"Girl. You should be talking to Castle about this instead having a drink with me."

"But Lanie..."

"But nothing! Go over there and talk to him. No excuses, you can't keep dragging this out. Either you're in or you're not... and clearly by the way you two have been behaving recently, you're in. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I just don't wanna mess this up, you know?"

"Kate. We've had this discussion already, a few years ago in fact. Can I make this any clearer to you?"

Kate smiles and rolls her eyes, "No... I guess not."

"Now that we've gotten that straightened out... I've always been a big supporter of you and Castle, but so help me if you don't get your act together soon I'mma smack you."

"Thanks, Lanie."

"Anytime. You know that. So... You gonna call him or what?"

Kate takes the last sip of wine from her glass, "Not tonight. He's out with the boys."

"So?"

"I feel bad for ignoring him all day. I should let him have a good time with the boys. "

Lanie takes matters into her own hands and pulls her phone from her pocket.

"Lanie. You better not be calling Castle," Kate warns.

"I'm not..." Lanie chimes.

"Hey Javi-"

"Lanie!" Kate whispers harshly.

"I'm coming to pick you and Ryan up... I don't care... make up an excuse... you can figure it out... Beckett needs to talk to Castle and she's making me do all the work for her."

Kate runs her fingers through her hair. "Oh my god, they are never gonna let this go. Lanie, what are you thinking?"

"Thanks Javi... I'll make it up to you."

Lanie stands up and gathers her things, "Alright. Come on. Let's go. You can be mad at me later."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Old Haunt. You two will relocate to the basement and we'll chill up at the bar until you've aired everything out, made a decision and made up."

"We don't need babysitters."

Lanie shoots Kate an "oh really" look.

"Okay, fine." Kate says through her teeth.

.

* * *

They greet the bouncer and quickly spot the boys having a good laugh at the bar.

Kate rolls her eyes and turns back to face the door, "do we seriously have to do this right now? It can't wait til tomorrow?"

Lanie grabs Kate's arm, "Yes, now. Because the more you put it off, the longer it's gonna take and the more heartbroken you're going to leave poor 'writer-boy' over there."

"Why do you have to call him that?"

"You're stalling and we're not having this argument right now." Lanie keeps hold on her arm and leads her over to the boys.

Esposito catches sight of Lanie and stands up, "Hey Chica!"

Castle and Ryan swivel around on their bar stools.

"Kate? W-what are you guys doing here?" Castle's shocked tone could not be masked.

Lanie nudges Kate's side.

"Castle. Do you think we could maybe go downstairs and talk for a bit?"

Castle looks at the boys, who have nonchalantly been backing away from them, and manages to stutter out, "Uh, yeah." He picks up his coat and walks over to the hidden lock nestled under the bar and pops the hatch to the basement and Kate starts to follow his lead.

Before Kate gets too far she quickly whips back around to find the boys standing a little too close behind her. "If either of you even think about eavesdropping, I will shoot you. That includes you too, Lanie" she shouts over their shoulders.

"Understood." Ryan and Esposito nod.

* * *

"Listen, Castle. I'm sorry for all that I put you through today. I just... I really didn't know what to think..." she slowly makes her way down the stairs.

"No, Kate. This is my fault. I shouldn't have dropped it on you like that. I should have just tried harder to keep my mouth shut."

"Castle, I thought it was sweet. I just thought you would have asked in a more extravagant setting... even though I would have been fine with something much more simple and intimate."

"I do have a plan you know?" Castle shoots her a sly smile.

"So you really meant it?"

"Of course I meant it. We've been together for years, although some of those beginning years you might not like to admit to..." Castle winks and smiles. "I love you, Kate... I know I didn't necessarily ask in a way that was very becoming of me." Castle walks over to his desk, unlocks the drawer and pulls out a small velvet black box, "But I meant every word."

Castle cracks open the box, and Kate gasps...

* * *

_**Authors Note: **I promise you'll find out what was in that box in the next chapter... a key to the loft? a shiny engagement ring? what will Kate say for real? stay tuned... and review if you'd like but I won't make you._


	4. Clarification

Lanie orders a glass of wine and turns to the boys "so, did you get anything out of him?"

"Not yet, he needed a couple more drinks in him."

"Speaking of, I think I've had one too many. I should probably cut off," Ryan raises his glass to Esposito. "Jenny's on her way."

"Lightweight." Esposito teases.

"Shut up. As I recall, you're the one who couldn't handle his drinks last time... and I haven't eaten since 10 this morning."

Esposito rolls his eyes. "What about you, chica?"

"What about me?"

"You know what. Did you figure out why mom and dad are fighting?"

"You know, it's so weird that you two call them that." She gets a questioning glare from both sides, "okay...she didn't actually say anything, per se, but..."

"But...?"

"But nothing. Those two should be making up down there, and if they aren't so help me..."

* * *

There, lying before Kate, nestled in black satin, is a 4 karat princess cut diamond setting on a simple platinum band.

"Oh my god, Castle."

"I've had an idea in mind of how this would go for a while now but it spiraled out of control faster than I thought it would. So. Here it goes..." Castle lightly grabs her left wrist and gets down on one knee.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I got tipsy enough for Jenny to be mad at me to not learn anything from Castle and then not learn anything from you?" Ryan huffs. "You so owe me for this bro."

"Lanie.."

"They'll tell you when they're ready and because they have to come back up here to leave, there's no getting around it."

"But what if I..." Esposito continues to whisper in Lanie's ear, making the good doctor turn a rosy pink shade.

"Answer is still no. Besides it's not my secret to tell."

Ryan and Esposito make eye contact, one nauseated he had to witness that attempt and the other frustrated that he couldn't use his wiles to get the goods from his girlfriend.

* * *

"You know, I would apologize for ruining your plan, but me saying 'yes' pretty much makes up for it right?" Kate watches her ring sparkle in the dim lighting, "Castle. this is... I thought maybe you might go a little overboard and flashy, but this is just... perfect."

"Why don't we get out of here, celebrate in a more intimate setting?" Castle waggles his eyebrows.

"Lanie and the boys are still upstairs, apparently Lanie thought we needed a babysitter. Should we go up and let them know or sneak out when they aren't looking?"

"Well I did reconstruct the secret entrance to this place when I bought it, for a time such as this. We could always just wait until after we're gone to let them know we've figured everything out, that way if they come looking for us they won't find us. Plus, I want family to know first: my mother, Alexis and your father. Ooh! I should have asked his permission."

"That's very sweet Castle, but you don't need to ask my dad for my hand. I'm in charge of myself."

"I know but still. Maybe, I should ask him first and then tell him we're engaged... What if he says no?" Castle starts to pace the floor.

"Castle! Stop speculating! He won't say no. He's been rooting for us ever since you started saving my life. It will be fine... How about this: we can celebrate ourselves this weekend and then gather our family Sunday and tell our friends Monday?"

"Castle are you even listening?"

Castle whispers, "we're engaged," still zoning.

"Well, yeah. Where have you been for the last twenty minutes?"

"I just... I didn't think I'd ever get to hear those words in relation to your name."

Kate smiles a brightly and kisses the dazed look from his face, "So, this weekend?"

"Yes. We can sneak out, run back to the loft, pack a few things and leave tonight for the Hamptons?"

"Yeah because the last time we tried to have a romantic getaway there went so well."

"How about Italy?"

"Spending all that time flying to Europe and back? No. Besides, I'm on call on Sunday. It would be quicker for me to get back from the Hamptons, if i got called in, than Italy.

"Alright, Hamptons it is then. I promise, if I witness a murder I'll ignore it."

"Oh, really? You ignoring a murder? Please. That's like... that's like asking me to quit drinking coffee.

"Never gonna happen."

"Exactly."

"Okay, fine... If I see a murder I promise to call Chief Brady and let him handle it. Deal?"

"Deal." She gives him a chaste kiss.

"Shall we?" Castle holds his elbow out towards her.

Kate smiles and they start to shuffle the bookcase over and slide out into the secret tunnel, "You know I kinda feel bad for leaving... After all, Lanie was the one who pushed me to come and talk to you."

"I'm sure she'd also advise you to leave, without going upstairs, and celebrate with your new fiancé."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lanie gets a text from Kate: "We hashed it out. Talk to you on Monday. Also, don't bother looking for us downstairs, we're already gone. Don't you dare tell the boys what's going on, you know I have dirt on you... Oh and. thanks." Lanie smiles.

"Jenny's here. Goodnight." Ryan whisks off his barstool and out of the bar into the cold. "Thats-" his eyes have to be deceiving him.

"Hey, Babe. You ready?"

"Yeah, um..." Ryan does a double take. Those are his friends, how they snuck past them in the bar he doesn't know. Before he can turn away a glint catches his eye. Ryan shakes his head. He must be too tipsy because there is no way his friends got engaged under their noses, or feet, without them even having the slightest hint.

* * *

_**A/N:** questions? comments? concerns? hope you guys didn't mind the back and forth scenes. ALSO *sorry if the horizontal lines aren't working, its being a pain for me._

_Oh! and thanks again to my beta/ roommate who catches my mistakes._


End file.
